Bleeding Love
by jessecraze
Summary: A girl abused as a child, rescued & raised by her rich, stuck up, aunt, has a bad view on rich people till she gets hooked up with Jesse McCartney. He's so different for her. Will he stay that way or will she get her heart broken? Read now!
1. Chapter 1

[author's note: To those who are members at 'jesseforun. forumotion. net', this story is not new to you but for those who aint, you are in for a treat. This story is dedicated to a very special person, jessiecarson257 & of course to Jesse McCartney, who is always so special. enjoy! - Miss Amp]

This story is about a young, girl, naned Jessie who is abused, alone, tossed from family member to family member, until she strikes it rich by moving out with her rich, Aunt, in Malibu. She doesn't mind the rich and famous but shes always wanted love. Her Aunt decides to raise her up into her teen years so she isn't sholved into foster care but her aunt isn't the most friendly person out there. Her money is everything and her dreams of her niece marrying rich like her, is over-barring on her. When Jessie comes in contact with the other Jesse, there is a majour conflict in feelings and deep whombs. You'll be laughing when the two bump heads and crying when they share their feelings. Theres even more hidden within this story that you may have to read it again just to take it all in~

Itroduction.  
I was abused as toddler, about 4 but I remember well at that age, every detail and every person involved. My father was always drunk and my mom took these pills to cover up her pain. All that resulted in abusing me. They took every problem out on me and blamed me for even coming into their lives. Which was horrible and caused me so much anger and bitterness. I've kept it all inside the best I could. By the age of 6, I was with my grandparents but we'ren't truely able to take care of me because they were just too feeble. I even lived with some older cousins but no matter where I moved to, I soon had to move again. It got old and by the age of 10, I was about done with life. That is, until my rich, Aunt, got in contact with me by coming out to visit my cousins and decided to let me come out and live with her. I went with her hoping to start a whole new, life. what I got in the end, was way more than I expected! Sure I became spoild and lived near the beach, so I could tan everyday and swim with the dolphins. It just wasn't enough. I wanted to really be loved and not just because I was family, I wanted someone to love me for me.

[If you enjoy this story so far and want the next chapter, please leave me a review]


	2. Real Chapter 1

Chapter 1.  
Jessie's pov.  
I lived all my teen years from pre-teen to 18. My aunt, Sylvia, married rich and expects me to do the same. She says even though she is rich and has always taken care of me, it's time I find someone else to do pick up where she is leaving off. She is no longer funding me money. She only gave me enough to get into college at UCLA and get a car but im now searching for a job. It isn't so easy to find 'love' and I really don't want to find a 'rich man' I truely wanna find a friend and lover. After getting through the first simester of of college, majouring in film, someone new shows up. I've never seen him before either. He kinda bumps into me walking into the class and trys to excuse himself. I pardon him but getting another glance, I notice he's nice and friendly. Well he appears that way but i'm not so sure. I ignore him and get in a seat by the front. I really want to pass this class so I can start getting myself out there and start my own business in film. Maybe even get my own studio someday. Until then, I have to dream. When the class is over, the same guy I bumped into, tried to come up to me and make conversation. I was somewhat nervous by his super friendly, smile. Not too many guys smile that much and its freaking me out. I introduce myself neverthless, not realizing what I was getting myself into. He quickly shook my hand and then invited me over to his house for some kind of wild, party. I declined his invitation because one, I just met him, 2 this is college and college parties get way out of control and 3, I really want to job hunt this weekend. When I say no, the guy, Jesse, sighs and says, 'Well okay. I guess I can understand. Maybe some other time we can catch a flick or something, sound good?' I shrug and say, 'Hm, I dunno. We'll see.' I realized during the inviation, having a party at his age, at his house, means he owns his own place, juding by all the people attending, its not a small place and by the watch on his wrist, he isn't poor by any means. I'd say hes rich and therefore, has to be stuck up just like my aunt, uncle and all their friends that come over my house for 'tea' and for 'soiree'... I was fed up with this life style and only wanted to get by. who needs all these people, anyway? Everyone of them seems fake to me anyway. It's really hard to find a ginuine, person, who has true, love, in their hearts! So as the weekend came, I began my job hunt. I needed something until my dream of being a film producer comes true. I filled out several application, even signed up to work the regisiter in our college gift shop. My aunt started to bother me more about finding a rich, husband instead of chasing after my dream. Her exact words to me were, 'Why waste the time chasing some silly, dream, when a rich man can pay for you to live comfortably at home, doing nothing but enjoying life and its abundance. Then if you decide you want children, have children. You will be albe to stay home and raise them. Thats how I manage all you're cousins.' I understood her point but I desperately wanted to be on my own and take care of me. Sure a friend to talk to would be nice but so would getting out there and living my dreams. That I got a call from the college that I had the job. I was very happy and couldn't wait to tell my Aunt. She wasn't very pleased but it wasn't her life, it was mine. So I started working and since I was working there and doing classes too, I decided to get a dorm of my own. Finally, away from my aunt for awhile. No more hearing her nay-say about my life and choices i'm making. While in class, Jesse, still does not give up on me. What was odd though, in the midst of school, he said he had to be gone for three weeks straight but when he got back, was throwing another party and that I had to come this time. I didn't say yes but I told him i'd think about it. I didn't even know why he was going to be gone, he was kind of mysterious about it. I'm not sure why, he seems normal, although has been looking more and more familiar to me. I just can't put my finger on it yet. So while he was gone, it felt weird in the class. I was more focused on my studies but I was very curious as to where he was. Finally, someone squealed... Appearently, one of his good, guy, friends also is in our class and when I come in to get my seat, he's showing pictures. I did kinda wonder what they were off, so I took a peak. He showed me and said, 'Thats him infront of his tour bus.' I thought a minute and asked so innocently, 'Tour bus?' He nodded and said, 'Do you not know what one is? Ever heard of such a thing before?' I smirked and said, 'Well duh im just wondering what he's touring for. Is he some kind of singer?' His friend, Todd, nodded and said, 'You didn't know?' I shrugged and said, 'No clue. I just thought he was a normal, person.' Todd laughed out loud and said, 'No, no, he has cds out, he acts in movies, he's doing even going to be in the new chipmunks, movie, doing the voice of the fat, chipmunk.' I just stood there trying to proccess everything and then decided to get on my phone and google him. I typed in his name and then realized, he was the boy I saw on tv, when I was really young, staying at my cousins. I was so sad that day and remember watching him live on Nick, singing about a beautiful soul and smiling like he was the sunshine. I just sat there and stared at my phone. A tear tried to make its way down my face but I couldn't cry infront of people. Thats one thing I never do, is cry. Since I cried so much as a toddler, I had enough of crying. I had to always be strong and look at the bright side of everything so that I could get by. Jesse may be what my aunt wants for me, once she meets him but I can't be with him. I can't go to his party because nice smile or not, he's most likely just as stuck up as every other rich and famous person and i'm sick of it. Maybe when I get rich as a film producer, I can give all the money to the people living like I lose to live. With nothing, no one and no home. I may have stayed with many people but I was never 'home' yet. I plan to live in a dorm and make that as home as I can make it for now until I get finally get a real home. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.  
So i've been in college not even 6 months and Jesse McCartney totally likes me. He constantly invites me to parties, sends me text late at night to tell me sweet dreams and he invites me to lunch. One day, I decided to just give in and have lunch with him because he was killing me. So I met him down the street at a sandwhich, joint, where you get this really fancy, lunch-meat, sandwhich, served with toga chips and tea. I showed up to sit down and surprisingly, Jesse rushed out of his seat and came around to pull out my chair and allow me to sit. I did and then I smiled saying, 'Thanks. So whats up?' Jesse lit up and said, 'Working on my film project though, Hey, I was wondering, would you like to co-join our projects? Since they're almost the same topic, anyway...' I sighed thinking how hes never going to give up on me, so I nodded and said, 'Sure, sounds great.' Jesse smiled so sexy that I had to look away. I didn't wanna be drawn away into his eyes but it was very hard. Jesse's eyes were addicting! Then Jesse smiled huge and said, 'Awesome! Then it's settled, you are coming over tonight and we'll get to work.' I sighed thinking how much I didn't wanna go to his mansion but I didn't have a choice, at this point. So I barely nodded and said, 'Um, okay. What time?' Jesse grinned this incredible smile and said, 'Right after class, so I can cook for you.' I raised up my eyebrows in shock and asked, 'You can cook?' Jesse nodded again and said, 'yea, i've taken some classes. What about it?' I shyed away so nervous and then I sighed saying, 'You're something else... you know that? You're not even what I imagined you are, half the time...' Jesse just glaired at me obviously concerned and asked, 'And what is it, that you imagine me to be?' I finally spoke up boldy and said, 'Well you know... Stuck up, rude, selfish, demanding and lazy. Since you're rich, after all...' Jesse smirked now like he was caught off guard and then said, 'Wow, okay then... I'm really shocked you think all of that, when you haven't even given me a chance to let you inside.' I felt bad and embarrassed so much, I stood up and said, 'Um, i'm really sorry. Thanks for lunch it was cool, i'll come straight over after class. I have to go study for our test... later!' I walked off so Jesse couldn't stop me or say anything more, I just left him to sit there with his eyes wide and his mouth dropped. Once I went home, I had to pull myself together because I was so nervous and turned on. I was actually shaking! Sure I was wrong about him so far but I couldn't let my aunt win. I could not let her know I was spending time with a single, rich, guy. Well to my knowledge, he is single. But wait... what if he isn't? I have to do some seroius thinking and getting to know him. It has to be secret at all times though. I can't ever let him meet my aunt! That would be a nightmare. I studied awhile, changed my clothes and headed to class feeling barely confident my aunt wont find out and Jesse wont try anything on me tonight and that hes taken already. Maybe I feel for him but I shouldn't. So as I get to class, Jesse is already at his seat and started on his test. I try to sit infront of him quietly not to disturb him but he quickly taps me to make me face him. As I turn around towards him, he smiles and whispers, 'Hey.' I smile back and then face back to my desk as my professor lays my test on my desk and tells me to start mine now. I do but then i'm distracted as Jesse stands up going past me to turn his test in, comes back by me, leans by my ear while setting a small note on my desk and whispers, 'See you at my place.' I really don't know what to say and just sit there as I watch him slip out of class. I'm surprised how fast he took his test and that he left me a note. I want so bad to read it but know I need to finish my test. I'm also curious how im going to get to his house when im not sure where he lives exactly. I guess i'll text him after class. So I try my hardest to focus and get this test over with. When I finish and think i've did my best, I quickly stand up to turn my test in. Todd happens to be going up the same time as me, he smirks and says, 'Have fun hangin with my boy tonight and make sure you take good care of him.' I'm kinda of shocked by what he said so I just look at him with big eyes. Then Todd giggles and says, 'I'm kidding.' I try to laugh with him but then hes already leaving, so I decide to follow him and ask him, 'So you know i'm going over to Jesse's tonight?' Todd faces me with a serious look and says, 'Please, its all hes talked about...' I just glair at him so crazy, he giggles again and says, 'You really are clueless, aren't you?' I nod and say, 'What, does he like me?' Todd then smiles bigger and says, 'Something like that... Hey I gotta get going so i'll see you tomorrow.' I wave to him and just stand there still confused. I then remember the note, open it up and as I read it, I see its direction to his house and at the very bottom it says, 'See you later!' I sigh and decide to get going. I travel on to his house trying to follow his directions, trying not to admire his hadwritting and the fact hes acting so crazy over me. I get to his house and im almost disappointed at the size. In my mind I pictured a really big, mansion, all i'm seeing a two story building. I don't even know where to park yet. I try to text him to ask him to where to park but I actually see him rushing out his front door barefooted. He comes to tap on my window but I already roll down my window. He smiles big and says, 'I should have wrote where to park in the note but I forgot. Just take your car around the back, ok?' I nod and say, 'Thanks.' I roll my window back up and as I find my way to the backyard, I notice Jesse going back into the door and letting it slam behind him. I go to the back and I can see his cars, his hot tub and fire pit. I'm rather shocked out how the front looks so small but the back looks so large. I park anyway, get out and then try to find my way into the house. I get up to the deck and Jesse greets me out the slide door with a hug. I try to hug him back but i've got my hands full with my bags of my work and i'm rather taken away into the momment. Jesse walks me inside and takes my things for me. I just can't believe someone rich and famous, would be so hospitable and caring. He seems like he really wants to be good to me and it's hard for me to grip hold of. I still don't know if hes single and if he is, then why because he seems loveble. Shouldn't he be in a serious relationship? After i'm in and situated, Jesse starts to serve me food. We eat, its very good and then he wants to get straight to work. I follow him upstairs to his studio room with all his equitment and instruments. I really don't know what to think right now. Jesse acts like its no problem, like its all good and that we're both cool but im truely freaking inside. Does he not notice? He talks to me like we're buddies and he keeps laughing so hard. I laugh with him but im rather concerned what I feel and why. Does he feel it too? Finally i'm too caught up in the momment to the point intead of working, i'm flirting hard with Jesse. He's not stopping me either, he's flirting back and keeps calling me 'sweeite'. I guess we're on the same page after all. At least at this point, I hope we are. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Jessie's pov.  
I'm leaving Jesse's house so tired and ready for bed, dreading waking up early for class but as I try to leave, Jesse walks slowly behind me towards me car. Then he touches my arm so i'll stop and face him. When I do, he quickly leans in to kiss my cheek and says 'See you in class.' I smirk so shy and feeling myself getting red. Then I kiss his cheek back and say, 'Thanks. See you.' I now get in my car, Jesse closes my door for me and then watches me back out, waving to me and then standing there with his hands in his pockets. I drive on and as I turn up the radio, a song 'clumsy' by Fergie, is on and as I hear 'girl can't help it, girl can't help it' i'm really going wild over Jesse now. He's not only super sweet, he's everything opposite of what I thought. Well, most rich and famous people I know really are all the same but some reason Jesse is different. Then as I pull back into my complex parkinglot, I just sit there grooving to the music, throwing up my hair up with my hands and just feeling so sexy because I had such a fun night and Jesse never used money to buy me off, nor did he force sex on me. He just laughed with me and worked on our project. Finally as the song starts to die down, I go ahead and turn off my car, I grab my binder, my purse, keys and get out while locking my car up. It's not completely safe in my complex. I go inside my apartment and these two guys are hanging around outside, taking a smoke. They see me and make smart remarks like 'hey baby. You were out late. Hoooooo!' and I ignore them, now rushing on up the stares and then up the next set up steps, wish my building had an elevator. I walk up to my door, search through my keys till I find my room key and then goes inside my room. I crash my stuff onto my table and then go straight into my bathroom to shower, knowing I wont have time in the morning to shower before class. While im in the shower singing loudly, my cell is ringing. I sigh, wondering who is calling me this late and stick my head out of the shower to answer. It's my aunt asking how I am and can she come visit me soon. I guess she misses not having me around her place after all but I really don't wish to see her anytime soon. Maybe she wasn't horrible, considering she never abused me like my parents did but she certainly never gave me special treatment nor did she allow me to be my own person. She wants me to be like her, rich, snobby and rude. I have a whole differnt view, sense being abused, i'm more caring about people and living things. It's just not about money for me. My aunt is very set on visiting me so I tell her sunday she can come thing, thinking I will be doing nothing that day. 


End file.
